


holiday hell-day

by jehans



Series: it's for you [33]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Christmas, but this year is hard. If you're having a difficult holiday season, I'm with you. <3</p></blockquote>





	holiday hell-day

Christmas is the worst.

Grantaire rolls over so his face is pressed into the upholstery of the sofa and scrunches up his face against the burning he feels behind his eyes. Christmas is the _worst_.

It’s not that he hates Christmas, really. In fact, it would probably be easier if he did. The reality is that he likes that his friends get giddy and excited this time of year, that they all burst into song as a group and smile more and give each other presents with looks of such joy and anticipation. He likes that.

But at Christmas, you’re supposed to be happy. You’re supposed to be filled with joy and wonderment and spend time with your family.

The family that Grantaire has no relationship with at all anymore. The family that Grantaire would rather forget even exist. Christmas, to him, is a reminder that he’s alone.

The front door opens, and Grantaire assumes it’s Jehan so he doesn’t move. His lovely roommate understands how he feels — Jehan has his own complicated relationship with his family, and finding Grantaire lying face-down on their sofa really wouldn’t be a big surprise to him — until the couch dips a little as someone sits down next to him, and then long fingers card gently through his hair.

Grantaire looks up at the person who’s playing with his hair to see his really pretty, really nice boyfriend gazing down at him, looking concerned.

“Hey,” Enjolras says softly.

Grantaire blinks at him, and weirdly he feels even more like he might cry now. “Hey,” he responds. “What are you doing here?”

“Jehan called me,” Enjolras explains. “He said you needed me.”

Of course he did. Jehan is perfect.

“Are you all right?” Enjolras asks. “What’s going on?”

Grantaire can’t help the tears that form in his eyes now, so he buries his face in the couch again. Enjolras just keeps stroking his hair, bending over him to kiss the back of his head softly.

It’s not even that Grantaire _wants_ to spend time with his family. They’re terrible people and they make him feel like shit, and really he’s better off without them. But this stupid holiday. It gets to him.

Especially when he remembers rare days in his childhood where things were okay, gathered around a lit tree, tearing paper off of toys and laughing. Especially when he remembers his mom, who’s been gone a long time now. Especially when he remembers how she used to smile at him.

Enjolras is instinctively making comforting humming noises now. He’s usually not very good at being soothing. He tries, bless him, but he just doesn’t know how. He’s been learning with Grantaire, though. He’s started discovering what makes Grantaire feel safe, and he’s getting better. So he’s humming, and he’s stroking Grantaire’s hair, and eventually when Grantaire stays prone on the sofa and doesn’t move, he climbs up over him, covering Grantaire protectively with his body as though shielding him, and planting small kisses to his neck.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Enjolras asks softly in Grantaire’s ear.

He can’t, really. It’s nothing and everything at once. Finally, after a moment, he just says, “I hate this stupid holiday.”

Thankfully, Enjolras gets it. He sighs gently and keeps kissing. “I know,” he whispers, and probably he does. “I’m here.”

And that’s the thing. Enjolras _is_ here. Enjolras is always here. Grantaire may not have family, but he has Enjolras.

Christmas is the worst.

But Enjolras is good.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Christmas, but this year is hard. If you're having a difficult holiday season, I'm with you. <3


End file.
